Pulsion
by Isajackson
Summary: OS - Il l'avait toujours voulu alors il est venu le chercher…


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Pairing**** : Mulder/Krycek**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais qui sait peut-être qu'un jour… **

**Saison :**** Aucune en particulier**

**Résumé**** : OS - Il l'avait toujours voulu alors il est venu le chercher…**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Dernièrement je me suis fait un week-end X Files et j'ai ressorti ma vieille collection de livres et regardé quelques uns de mes DVDs, et là une idée subite m'est venue^^ Et voici donc cette petite fic, la première sur cette série et pas la dernière je l'espère (Jean-Jacques, si tu m'entends^^). Bien sûr le rating est élevé puisqu'il y a un lemon :P**

**Bon ben bonne lecture !**

**Pulsion**

La télévision hurlait et les images d'un vieux film d'horreur de série B défilaient sur l'écran. Affalé de tout son long sur le canapé, l'agent Mulder était profondément endormi.

Sa dernière enquête l'avait épuisé moralement et physiquement. Et quoi de mieux qu'un vieux film en plein milieu de la nuit pour oublier ses tourments ? Enfin à défaut d'autre chose, aurait dit Scully. Oui mais il avait eu beau zapper, il n'y avait pas ce qu'il attendait alors il s'était rabattu sur ce film. Et bien sûr, comme d'habitude, il s'était endormi en plein milieu. Il se réveillerait le lendemain matin désorienté et devant le poste de télé toujours allumé… Telle était sa vie ces derniers temps…

ooOoo

L'agent, ou plutôt l'ex agent, Krycek tournait en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il était furieux ! Furieux contre Mulder mais surtout contre lui-même. Il avait failli à sa mission ! Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué non ? Il devait le tuer comme il l'avait fait pour d'autres personnes. D'ordinaire ça ne lui posait aucun problème de conscience mais là… Impossible de tirer alors qu'il l'avait parfaitement eu dans sa ligne de mire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ou plutôt si il comprenait mais il refusait de l'admettre.

Alex poussa un cri de rage et donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur. Ça n'était pas possible ! Il ne devait pas être faible ! Enervé, il attrapa sa veste et son arme, posées sur le lit, et sortit en trombe de la chambre. Il était décidé, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

ooOoo

Mulder dormait toujours aussi profondément lorsque la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le bruit le réveilla brusquement et il se dressa sur son séant. Il eut à peine le temps de saisir son revolver, qu'il gardait caché sous son oreiller. Krycek venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, le visage tordu par la rage et le menaçait de son arme. Il garda le bras tendu, tremblant, pendant de longues secondes. Mulder avait rivé son regard au sien et attendait le coup de feu qui lui serait assurément fatal.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Le bras de l'ancien agent retomba le long de son corps et il baissa la tête.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais, gémit il

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à quoi ? demanda Mulder en se levant

- A te tuer ! vociféra Krycek en pointant à nouveau son arme sur l'agent du FBI.

- C'est si dur que ça pour toi ? ironisa Fox debout devant lui.

Alex serra les dents et tenta de reprendre son sang froid. Mais il lui semblait que c'était impossible. Il était hypnotisé par les prunelles vert noisette de son vis-à-vis.

- Et si me disais ce que tu es vraiment venu chercher hmm ? susurra Mulder en se rapprochant de lui doucement.

Krycek le dévisagea surpris. Comment pouvait il savoir ? À moins que… non impossible, il savait que l'agent du FBI lui avait toujours voué une haine sans merci.

- Tu as l'air plus au courant que moi, alors vas y explique toi, répliqua t'il froidement.

- Non c'est plutôt à toi de m'expliquer, rétorqua Mulder en tournant autour de lui. Je t'ai vu hier quand j'étais avec Scully, tu nous suivais. Je t'ai aussi vu quand je suis sortie de chez Madame Warner, tu étais dans la voiture en face de la maison. Je te croyais plus discret que ça, Krycek.

- Et si j'avais fait en sorte que tu me voies hein ?

- Je ne pense pas non, répondit Mulder en s'arrêtant de marcher. Il fit face au jeune homme. Dis moi ce que tu veux réellement Alex, ajouta t'il en l'appelant délibérément par son prénom.

A l'entente de son prénom prononcé par celui qui hantait ses rêves et ses cauchemars depuis longtemps, trop longtemps même, Krycek sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et ses dernières barrières s'effondrer. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom… Mulder l'observait, attendant certainement une réaction de sa part. Une réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Alex laissa tomber son arme au sol et se jeta sur Fox. Il prit ses lèvres avec fougue tout en se collant contre lui. Il approfondit alors le baiser et entraîna l'agent vers le canapé sur lequel il le fit tomber sans douceur. Puis il se positionna au dessus de lui.

- Voilà ce que je veux, haleta t'il d'une voix rauque tout en lui retirant son t-shirt.

Mulder gémit sous les caresses brutales, mais néanmoins empreintes d'une certaine douceur, de son ennemi de toujours. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais il sentait qu'il aimait ça et qu'il allait encore plus aimer ce qui allait se passer ensuite. A défaut d'aimer la personne qui lui faisait subir tout ça.

Krycek reprit ses lèvres et ses mains entamèrent un ballet sensuel sur le torse de l'homme qui se tortillait de plaisir sous lui. Il aimait ça, parfait. Et ça n'était pas encore fini, songea l'ex agent en glissant ses mains dans le jean de son futur amant.

Mulder se cambra brusquement alors qu'une main se refermait sur son sexe à demi érigé. Il se sentait durcir de plus en plus à mesure que les caresses de son amant se faisaient de plus en plus précises. Bon dieu que c'était bon ! Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'un homme qui pouvait faire autant de mal autour de lui serait capable de lui faire aussi autant de bien…

Alex lui avait maintenant déboutonné le pantalon et le faisait glisser le long de ses jambes musclées. Fox s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied alors que l'ex agent, qui s'était aussi dévêtu s'allongeait sur lui, pressant son désir brûlant contre le sien. Fox ne put retenir un cri de pur plaisir alors que le jeune homme se mouvait lascivement contre lui.

- Je vois que tu aimes ça, murmura t'il d'une voix rauque contre sa bouche.

Pour toute réponse, Mulder l'embrassa sauvagement l'attirant d'avantage contre lui. L'une de ses mains s'immisça entre leurs deux ventres et se glissa dans le boxer de son amant. Celui-ci poussa un grognement de satisfaction alors que Fox le masturbait lentement.

Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, il avait envie de plus. Alors il s'écarta de l'autre homme avec lenteur sans le quitter du regard. Puis d'un geste rapide il retira son boxer et fit subir le même sort à Mulder.

- Retourne toi, ordonna t'il en plaquant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Une lueur de crainte passa dans le regard de l'agent alors qu'il s'exécutait. Il en avait envie mais il l'appréhendait aussi. Connaissant Krycek comme il le connaissait, il savait qu'il risquait d'être assez brutal et c'était ce qu'il craignait le plus…

L'ex agent commença tout d'abord par le caresser doucement. Il malaxa ses épaules, puis son dos et ses fesses. Puis il remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres, égrenant des petits baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale élicitant des frissons à son partenaire. Mulder se sentait plus détendu et c'était exactement ce que voulait son amant. Tout en l'embrassant, il avait posé une main sur les fesses de Mulder, les caressant doucement. Sa langue s'immisça brusquement dans le sillon de ses fesses et le corps sous lui s'arqua brusquement sous la vague de plaisir qui venait de le traverser.

Krycek s'allongea alors au dessus de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Puis il glissa plusieurs doigts dans la bouche de Fox et l'incita à les sucer, ce que l'agent fit de bonne grâce, augmentant encore l'excitation de son partenaire.

Puis Alex retira sa main et lentement le pénétra d'un doigt. Sous la douleur et la pression, Mulder poussa un cri et se cambra. Alex cessa tout mouvement pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion puis, lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre, il inséra un deuxième doigt, suivi d'un troisième. Il commença alors à bouger, tirant, écartant le petit anneau de muscles afin de le préparer à le recevoir. Fox cria lorsqu'il percuta sa prostate et il cru qu'il allait jouir sur le champ tant le plaisir qu'il ressentit fut intense. Comprenant que son amant était prêt à le recevoir, Alex retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son membre gonflé de désir.

Lentement il entra en lui. C'était bon, c'était chaud et serré en même temps, c'était Mulder… Mulder, qui lorsqu'il avait senti Alex entrer en lui, s'était aussitôt cambré avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé pratiquement assommé et crispé par la douleur.

- Détends toi, lui murmura l'ex agent, sinon je vais venir tout de suite et tu n'y auras pris aucun plaisir…

- J'essaie, gémit Mulder

- Attends, souffla Alex en glissant une main sous le ventre de son amant pour le soulever un peu. C'est mieux comme ça ?

- Oh oui, répondit son amant en se cambrant dans un gémissement de plaisir cette fois.

- Bien, fit Krycek en commençant à bouger lentement au dessus de lui.

Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides à mesure que le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus intense. Afin que son partenaire éprouve les mêmes sensations que lui, Alex enroula sa main autour de son membre durci et calqua le mouvement sur celui de ses hanches. Perdu entre deux sources de plaisir, Fox ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son corps était traversé par des vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient en lui telles des ondes de choc électrique, il n'était plus que sensations.

Enfin le plaisir atteignit son paroxysme et il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Dans un dernier gémissement il se laissa aller et explosa dans la main de son amant qui le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard dans les limbes de la jouissance. L'orgasme les laissa épuisés et sans forces. Alex se laissa tomber sur le dos trempé de sueur de son amant et le serra contre lui. Pendant de longues minutes, ils plongèrent dans une sorte de brume post-coïtale.

Puis, Alex se retira et s'écarta de Fox qui restait allongé sans bouger.

- Hey ? Ça va ?

- Tu as réussi, souffla l'agent en se redressant lentement.

- J'ai réussi quoi ? demanda Krycek en commençant à se rhabiller

- Tu m'as tué…

Sur le coup, Alex éclata de rire. Puis il redevint sérieux tout en terminant de s'habiller.

- Tu sais que je ne le ferai pas, dit t'il en reboutonnant son jean

- Plus maintenant en tout cas, répondit Mulder en se levant. Ouch, je vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir avant un bout de temps, gémit il en se frottant le bas du dos

- Désolé…

- Arrête, tu sais très bien que tu ne l'es pas, répliqua Fox en ramassant ses vêtements.

- C'est vrai…

- Bon maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu es libre de dégager de mon appartement, grogna l'agent en enfilant son t-shirt

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je m'en vais, mais sois sûr que je reviendrai Mulder

- C'est drôle, mais je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises ça, ironisa Fox

- Mais ce n'est peut-être pas pour ce que tu penses…

- Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé Krycek, je te hais toujours autant

- Je sais et c'est réciproque sois tranquille, répliqua Alex avant de sortir.

La porte se referma brutalement derrière lui et Mulder se retrouva seul et encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les choses prendraient cette tournure entre lui et cet homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout, cet homme qui lui avait pris ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde… Et pourtant c'était arrivé…

Mulder soupira en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche après tout ça. En se glissant sous l'eau chaude bienfaisante, il songea que si Krycek revenait, il ne serait certainement pas capable de lui refuser ce qu'il désirait et pour cause, il mourrait déjà d'envie de recommencer…

**FIN**

**Alors ? Verdict ?**


End file.
